In recent years, with the diversified development of functions of display devices, various types of display devices have been used more and more extensively and deeply in all aspects of people's lives.
In the prior art, when the front frame positioned at a light emitting side of a display panel on a display device is fixed, usually it is necessary to widen edges of the front frame and a rear housing to ensure sufficient area for installing a connecting rod so as to fix and connect the front frame to the rear housing via the connecting rod. In this way, a position of the edge of the front frame may be occupied due to a requirement for fixed space of the connecting rod, resulting in a larger edge area of the front frame, which is disadvantageous to a narrow frame design of the display device.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.